pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Second Chance
The tenth episode of Season 39. Heidi accidentally ruins one of Haley's art projects, so she wants her to show mercy towards her. Doofenshmirtz plans to make Roger the most uncaring person in town. Episode Summary One day, Haley is busy working on the greatest painting ever. She never really painted, but this was her best. Her mom thought she was painting something crazy like a Reeses Monkey wearing a powdered wig, or driftwood. Haley told her, politely, to stop bothering her because this was going to be a masterpiece. Meanwhile, Ethan was chasing Heidi with a dart gun. She was dodging darts like there was no tomorrow. She isn't looking where she's going and she runs into Haley's painting. It topples over and paint splatters all over! Haley is beyond furious. Heidi says she's sorry and she'll clean up. Haley says sorry isn't going to cover it. Heidi asks if she'll forgive her. Haley says no, and Heidi runs off crying. Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Doofenshmirtz is polishing off his latest Inator. Perry bursts in and is trapped inside a vase. He wonders if this is the vase he'll be getting for Christmas. Doof presents the Unkind-Inator. With it, he'll make Roger the most unkind person in all of Danville, and then Doof will use the reverse setting to make himself nicer by comparison, and then the people will elect him as mayor. Perry struggles to get out of his potential Christmas present. Meanwhile, Heidi is pondering to herself why Haley isn't going to give her a second chance. She needs to think of ways to try and get her to show some compassion. Haley is still beyond mad. She's busy talking to one of her friends, Jessica. Jessica says she should forgive her. Haley refuses to because that was going to be her best painting ever, and she doesn't even paint for a hobby. Jessica says that Haley needs to talk with Heidi. Haley is still being stubborn. Jessica is surprised because she's never that stubborn. Meanwhile, Perry manages to escape the vase without ruining, hence the fact it's gonna eventually be a Christmas present. Doof is surprised he made it out cuz the vase was kinda tight. Doof is uppercut by Perry. He's knocked into the reverse switch. The Inator is also aimed right at Heidi's house. The Inator shoots a ray, and afterwards Perry presses the self-destruct button. Doof screams fey upon Perry. The ray hits Haley, and she suddenly has a change of heart. She goes to find Heidi and she hugs her to death. She apologizes for her snotty behavior and she forgives her. They can always re-paint it anyway. Heidi thinks it's awesome she had a change of heart so fast, but she points out that she could've thought of that solution in the first place. Haley laughs to herself and feels a bit foolish. The moral of the story: compassion comes from the heart, not overcomplicated machinery. Songs *''Second Chance'' (instrumental) Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Heidi: "It's nice that you had a change of heart so fast" *Haley: "Why yes, yes it is" Ferb's Line None Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *The Reeses Monkey wearing a powdered wig and driftwood are mentioned ("Unfair Science Fair", "The Lake Nose Monster") *Perry is trapped in the vase that is going to be his Christmas present ("Gaming the System", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation") Allusions *'Shinedown': The instrumental of the Shinedown song "Second Chance" plays when Heidi thinks of ways that she can get Haley to forgive her. This also appears to be how they got the episode title Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 39